


Fever

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hoody is full of shit, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Teleportation, Worry, masky is worried af, the operator is watching but he's not a asshole all that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Masky is worried for Hoody, and finds him in the woods.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this would turn into a sick fic, but here it is. :D Also, I wrote this quickly, so don't mind any errors or whatever. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He was gone for far too long. Where is he?

Masky stood on the second floor of the abandoned building, looking out the window in hopes he would see a familiar mustard sweater, but he didn’t see anyone. It’s been about an hour, and Masky no longer wants to wait any longer.

He leaves the room, and walks down the hall toward the staircase. He quickly descends and heads for the door at the end of the long corridor. The shadows deepened since night was beginning to rise.

The warmth of summer was fading as the weeks passed them by, and Masky was getting worried simply because of that reason. They needed a better place to go to before frost and snow coats the dying grass and trees. He wasn’t sure if they’d be able to survive for long if they stayed inside the open derelict buildings with no heat or proper shelter.

Masky shuddered at the idea. There had to be a better reason for them to move about without ending up frost bitten or worse. He searched the woods, ignoring the coughing that was beginning to happen. The burn in his throat as if he had something in the back trying to get out. He cleared his throat, wiping spit from his mouth, and continued his trek for Hoody.

Hoody, the more thoughtful one between them, always knew what he was doing. Maybe he’ll have a better understanding to their situation, and yet he didn’t meet up with Masky at the building. They always met before sunset, and when the light was fading from the darkening sky, Masky’s worry grew.

He had to find him, make sure he wasn’t in a coughing fit like Masky, or worse. He didn’t like dealing with the effects that they were unfortunately given, and he knew Hoody was forced to deal with it as well. If he was alone with it, Masky wanted to be there for him.

Half an hour went by, and already the sun was gone, and Masky searched the forest in the dark. He kept getting sharp headaches, pushing him one way or the other. He stumbled over tree branches and the uneven ground until he went still, listening to the groans and muffled pleas coming from several paces ahead of him.

Masky’s breath picked up as he moved toward the sound. “Brian! Where are you?”

“Tim...please...help me.”

Masky’s heart raced at those words. He didn’t think Brian would ever say them, he always seemed the more levelheaded one, why would he ask for help in such a way? It didn’t matter, Masky wanted to get to him.

When he did, Hoody was leaned against a tree, his knees pulled to his chest. “Tim,” he breathed heavily, “Tim...help me.”

“What’s wrong?” Masky asked, lowering himself down before him, noting that Hoody didn’t have his usual mask covering his face. When he reached a hand out to him, there was sweat coating his forehead and cheeks. And...he was warm, way too warm to be sitting out in the middle of the cold woods in a thin sweater.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as Hoody’s trembling hands reached out to grasp onto Masky, but he was too weak to pull himself up.

He groaned, then a whimper left his lips as he settled back against the tree. “It’s hot...and cold...I feel dizzy, and fucking sick.”

Why were you out here for so long? He wanted to ask that question, but he couldn’t, not when he needed to get Hoody somewhere safe. He wasn’t sure if there was anywhere safe that he could take him. It’s not like the buildings around here were warm enough to help Hoody’s disposition.

“Brian,” Masky said, leaning close, “we’re going to the building where we were meant to meet up. I don’t really know where else to take you while you have a—”

“I don’t have a fever!” Hoody gasped, then he trembled against the tree. “I don’t have a fever, I’m fine, everything is fine.”

Masky scowled. “Yes, you do. You can’t deny that when you’re burning up.” He shivered as a cold wind brushed against him, and it seemed Hoody felt it as well, and tensed as he leaned closer to Masky. He sighed almost irritably. “We have to get you out of here.”

“I’m fine,” Hoody muttered, reaching for Masky and when he got a hold of his arm, he pulled him closer. “Keep me warm.”

Well, shit. He didn’t like this, not because of Hoody’s inclination to hugs all of a sudden, but because they couldn’t stay here like this in the dark. He had to get him out of here as quickly as he can. So, when he leaned forward and allowed Hoody to grab a hold of him, at the same time, Masky curled his fingers into the soft fabric of Hoody’s sweater, and pulled him to his feet.

Hoody trembled against Masky’s shoulder, his weight now leaned against him. “So, cold.”

“I know, I know, damn it,” Masky said.

Hoody groaned into Masky’s neck, which did not help the delightful shiver running through Masky’s body.

They attempted to move through the trees, their feet landed on crinkling leaves, stiff grass, and frail branches. Masky had to recall where he had come from now that it was dark and they didn’t have any light to illuminate their paths.

Every few minutes, Masky shuddered, his throat burned as a cough would erupt from his throat. Hoody also suffered from those as well, and was spitting out whatever had come up.

“We should sit down,” Hoody said to Masky.

“No. We can’t. We have to keep going.” _You’re sick, you idiot!_ They had to find a better place to go, somewhere warm, maybe a blanket to cover up Hoody until the morning.

As they walked, a painful headache slammed into the both of them. Masky groaned, and Hoody yelped, as they fell to the ground. They were both in coughing fits as sound seemed to flow in and out while they writhed. It was too dark to see, too dark to understand, but somewhere inside of Masky knew what it meant.

He reached out desperately and grabbed a hold of Hoody, pulling him close to his chest, then the sounds were gone, the crinkling of fragile leaves beneath them was no longer there. Even the pain was distant, the fear that something more was rising between them and they’d have to suffer under it.

Masky shuddered as they were now knelt in the middle of a road. Cold and dark with Hoody pressed against him. He was gripping his arms in a vice, afraid to let go from the pain and the comfort of having another warm body to ease away his fever.

“Where are we?” Hoody murmured.

Masky looked down, then slowly pulled away an inch to look at Hoody’s face. He pressed his shaky hand to his forehead. He was still so warm, and his eyes were full of pain, maybe even a reflection in Masky’s eyes as he gave him a small false smile.

“Away from Rosswood, it seems…” Masky said, recognizing the street for what it is, he helped Hoody to his feet, and they ambled to the sidewalk and to the walkway that led up to Tim’s house.

“How did we get here?” Hoody asked while Masky dug into his pockets, afraid he didn’t have them, but he kept his key on his belt with a keychain in case he ever forgot. Sometimes that happened, he’d forget about its existence, and would have to break into his own house. He made sure to not to forget his key in any other way again.

“We were brought here,” Masky said uneasily as he got the door unlocked and they stepped inside.

“Why?” Hoody asked, leaning against the wall as he managed to slip his shoes off.

That’s a really interesting question, and not something Masky had a real answer for. It was confusing, but also didn’t matter. He locked the door, and checked the windows when he brought Hoody into his room. He stepped over to him and helped Hoody out of the sweater and watched the way his eyes opened and closed, as if he had a hard time concentrating.

“You’re really...sick,” Masky said, placing a hand to his forehead again, and tensed when Hoody took a hold of his hand, gently nuzzled his fingers.

“I’m so tired.”

Masky swallowed thickly. “Then...go to sleep.”

“Where are you going?” Hoody asked as Masky pulled his hand away from him.

“Out in the living room, as if I’m going to catch a cold from you.”

Hoody groaned. “No. Sleep with me, I’m cold.”

“You have most of the blankets,” Masky said, frowning at Hoody who slumped back on the bed.

“Sleep with me!”

Masky rolled his eyes and flicked the light off. “I can’t stand you,” he muttered, pushing Hoody over so he could get under the blankets with him. He was still pretty warm, so he had to quickly grab a bag of vegetables wrapped up in a tea towel so Hoody wouldn’t get too warm during the night.

Hoody hummed quietly as he wrapped an arm around Masky and leaned his head against his shoulder. Masky had an arm around him as well, staring at the ceiling and really hoped he didn’t get sick from Hoody, but he was also weirded out by how they got back to his house. It didn’t matter at the moment, but it still frightened him that in someway, they were always going to end up being watched.

Masky pushed away those thoughts and turned so he can hold Hoody closer. At least they didn’t have to struggle in getting Hoody somewhere warm. Maybe in a few days he’ll get better. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> In my last fic, I wrote Hoody/Brian being an ass to Masky/Tim, so I wanted to write a fic that made Hoody more vulnerable while Masky had to deal with him. Also, I wanted to lower the creepy factor on the Operator, cause that dude is always watching, and these two are in a dark forest...so they know they're being watched, and it's creepy, but the Operator is not much of a creepy entity in this fic, and is like..."Take care of Hoody." Or something like that. LOL. And teleported them somewhere safe.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
